


Todo lo que quiero, es olvidar

by LittleLouLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Actor!Louis, Avril Lavinge, Bottom Louis, Louis tiene alrededor de 21, M/M, affair, esta inspirado en avril, give you what you like, louis no es parte de one direction, nunca lo fue, todos son famosos, todos ya estan viejos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLouLove/pseuds/LittleLouLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La banda One Direction ha ido en decaída desde al menos tres años atrás, los cuatro han tomado rumbos distintos y problemas distintos.<br/>Los cuatro con "cosas" que resolver.<br/>Zayn con su esposa<br/>Liam con su vida matrimonial.<br/>Niall con su "novio".<br/>Harry con su estabilidad.<br/>Louis y las luces.<br/>O la historia en la que One Direction está autodestruyendose, Zayn tiene problemas con su esposa, el matrimonio entre Liam y Niall se está cayendo por un barranco. Las relaciones amorosas de Harry son poco estables y Louis es un actor en ascenso. Él nunca fue parte de One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Zayn.  
Debe haber sido el casarse a una edad muy temprana o todavía actuar como desconocidos entre ellos. Pero todo se estaba destruyendo.  
Día a día habían marcas en su cuello y rasguños en su espalda, besos en su mejilla y caricias en los pómulos.  
El problema era que estos no eran de su esposa.

Liam.  
El no debería dudar de su esposo después de tantos años. No debería observarlo por entre la cortina de la cocina, o revisar sus mensajes en el teléfono.  
Debería confiar en su marido, como el buen esposo que es.

Niall.  
Eran sus ojos, podría asegurar que eran sus ojos pardos lo que lo tenía tan encantado, era la forma en la que movía sus caderas y en la que le pestañeaba inocentemente.  
Era volver todos los días para observarla.

Harry.  
No era ninguna novedad que el más joven de la en algún momento conmemorada banda fuera un casa nova pero últimamente esto se veía patético.  
Patético porque estaba solo.  
Patético porque estaba enamorado.  
Patético porque no era de un humano.  
Sino del amor mismo.

Louis.  
El necesitaba amor, cariño, confianza y cobijo. Las necesitaba para vivir, acosta de los que fuera lo conseguiría, sin importar si era sólo por una noche o por todas.


	2. Capítulo Uno.

Esto no comenzó como una aventura o un amorío en busca de pasión y deseo. No buscaban nada sucio de ello. Ellos buscaban algo dulce y reconfortante, sin compromisos, que le hicieran olvidar el hoy y el ayer. Que les provocara calor en su pecho y blanco en su mente. No querían enamorarse, solo querían sentir un sinónimo del amor. Querían sentirlo en el más inocente sentido de la palabra, si es que esto era posible.

 

El sol pasaba entre las rejillas de la cortina, un rayo directo a su barbilla, definiéndola y enloqueciendo sus ojos.

Pasó un dedo por ella deseando poder atravesar su piel, ver que había debajo. Preguntándose si sus huesos serían igual de suaves, si su sangre contendría el secreto de su belleza exótica.

Este dedo se elevó al pómulo, la acarició soltando un suspiro.  
Su dedo cruzó hasta sus pestañas, las cuales con sumo cuidado tocó.

¿Haría lo mismo su esposa?

No, lo más posible es que no, esta debe tocarle con más cariño, con más deseo y emoción. Esta no debe mantenerlo en su pecho como un doloroso recuerdo. Ella lo tienen entero para él y el entero para ella. Si es que no contara el pedazo que en este momento Louis le estaba consumiendo podría decir que son el uno para el otro.  
Dio dos pasos hacia atrás mareado, tocando su cabeza con el reverso de su mano, miro la habitación repleta de fotos de ambos. En su matrimonio, luna de miel, vacaciones, familia, amig-

Debía irse.

Apresuro el paso cerrando la puerta del baño, dejándose caer por ella; quería vomitar hasta los últimos pedazos de su cerebro si es que pudiera, el baño daba vueltas y la luz titilante le hacía sudar. Con un impulso se paró y camino hasta la cocina.

Tomó un post it del refrigerador, le dejaría su número. Si tenía suerte le llamaría y hasta podría sugerirle otra noche.  
La pegó en la palma de la mano de su amante. Si su esposa la encontraba antes que él, no le importaría, después de todo Zayn ayer estaba lo suficiente ebrio como para recordar algo.

Al salir, el aire estaba demasiado fresco para una mañana de verano. Demasiado ventoso y poco soleado.  
Tal vez así es como se sentía, un poco fuera de tiempo.  
Un poco frío y decaído, no como una mañana de verano.

Louis podría decir que había supuesto este sentimiento, el de sentirse usado y sucio. Sentirse utilizado hasta el último hueso de su ser y célula en su cuerpo, mas después de todo, era su culpa. Él se le había insinuada como una gata en celo la noche anterior, él le había seguido coqueteado luego de ver el anillo en su dedo, él había dejado que lo guiaran hasta el departamento de un desconocido a las tantas de la noche y no le importo hasta ahora. Cuando ya estaba llorando sobre su guion en su camarín, mientras le retocaban el maquillaje y elegían que ropa debía usar. 

En este preciso momento Louis Tomlinson estaba decayendo, quería sentirse usado, era el sentimiento más cercano al amor que nunca había sentido. Era eufórico en la noche y placentero al amanecer, un poco desgarrador en las mañanas pero el hombre de los ojos pardos era como una droga la cual no temía consumir, una de la cual nadie le había advertido y no estaba preparado pero por el la probaría. Dejaría de ser el pequeño adolescente del cual todos veían, en la noche lo buscaría y pasaría a ser más que un chico de una noche.

-

“¡Oh dios mío! ¡Zoe!” una voz chillona y unos tacones chirriantes se hicieron una bienvenida propia a la puerta. Dejando ver solo unas trabajadas piernas y un gigantesco ramo de flores “¿No creerás lo que ha llegado por el correo?”

No era sorpresa alguna.

Ayer le había llegado un elefante rosa de peluche gigante con un sweater tejido con una “H”.

El día anterior habían sido chocolates belgas envueltos en papeles brillantes de colores.

Incluso el anterior a ese había recibido unos zapatos Louis Vuitton, a su medida.

Así que si ahora recibía una flor por todos los días que se conocían, ni siquiera le impresiona. No alcanzaba ni para opacar a los demás regalos. 

“Ese chico está loco por ti” suspiró Rachel. Cuanto desearía ella por un hombre como este, y no es como que no tuviera ya a bastantes a sus pies, es solo que…

“Lo sé”

“Eres modesta”

“Lo sé”

“¿Y… cuando planean volver a verse?” tanteó Rachel, no es que ella fuera levemente más inteligente que Zoe pero bastaba con leer ciertas revistas para saber que Harry Styles era rompe-corazones experto en ángeles de VS. 

“Dijo que mañana podría acompañarlo con un café” torció uno de sus cabellos y lo dejó caer. “Pero no estoy segura si debería ir, no me da confianza”

“¿No?”

“¡Claramente no! El viernes pasado sostuve una intensa conversación con Liam, lo cual me llevo a entender que Harry solo me quería como un capricho. Yo normalmente no le creería, ya sabes…” hizo un gesto con su mano “Está un poco despechado por lo de Niall y en este momento arruinaría la pareja que pudiera pero algo me dice que no está tan equivocado” titubeó “Pero no estoy segura si debo creerlo o no, además no sé lo que es un capricho”

Este era su momento.

Podía hacer que terminaran de una maldita vez o ver como duran si es que dos semanas.

“Es como amor a primera vista”

Zoe ahogo un chillido y le brillaron los ojos, ¿De verdad Harry se había enamorado de ella? ¿A primera vista?

La manera en la que se habían conocido había sido totalmente convencional, sin ningún destello ni ráfagas de viento. El estaba hablando un evento junto a un grupo de amigo y ella simplemente se acerco, le pidió una foto y les pestañeo un poco los ojos. Él le sonrió devuelta, la invito a bailar y le pregunto a que se dedicaba

“Modelo” se sonrojo “Eh hecho ciertos proyectos para Channel, Burberry y hace unos meses me entregaron mis alas”

Harry mordió su labio al pensarlo. Esto sería fácil.

“¿Tús alas? Pensé que ya las traías puestas pequeño ángel” Zoe golpeo su hombro divertida

“Las de Victoria Secret, tonto”

“Lo noto, preciosa”

Y como si no hubiera estado suficiente concentrado en conquistar a esta chica, de una mano la llevo hasta la barra, sentándola junto a Liam.

“¿Debes estar bromeando?” no sonaba incrédulo pero tampoco divertido.

Liam era quien más se estaba esforzando en volver a sostener a la banda, llevándose todo su peso encima.  
Lo único que quería era un poco de ayuda de Harry.

Esto definitivamente no era.

“¡Vamos Liam! ¡Mírala! Tienes un cuerpo espectacular” con este comentario salto quien acompañaba a Liam. Era un chico pequeño, en edad y estatura. Traía una chaqueta apegada a su cuerpo y su flequillo le tapaba gran parte de su mirada. “¿Y él?”

“No seas maleducado”

“Tú fuiste quien no me presento a su acompañante” Este rodo los ojos y pasando casi por encima de Liam, se acercó a besar la mejilla de Harry  
“Louis Tomlinson” se presentó con una voz repleta de acento de Yorkshire.

Harry no se había alejado del beso en la mejilla que este le había dado, mostrando esto como una presentación intima.

Tal como si ninguno de los dos quisiera que los otros revelaran su identidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les está gustando? Espero que si... :)


End file.
